


You Have No Idea

by chicken_dippers



Series: Clueless [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It’s All Just Fluff, PREATH - Freeform, and sappy, basically just them being cute, kinda funny I hope, literally guys, really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_dippers/pseuds/chicken_dippers
Summary: 4 times they nearly get caught and the 1 time they decide to tell everyone.Tobin and Christen have been together for a few months but have decided to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of their teammates... except apparently they’re not very good at keeping secrets.Just a fluffy 4 times vs 1 time one-shot about them trying to be all sneaky and not realising how un-sneaky they really are.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Clueless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796968
Comments: 18
Kudos: 234





	You Have No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! In this time of crisis I present to you...fluff! There’s not a huge amount of plot but I promise it’s worth the read just for them being adorable. I needed to cheer myself up after NOBODY posted on IG about Ms. Toby’s birthday so me being the emotionally unstable person I am, decided to write some much needed fluff even if I’m the only one who ends up reading it. Honestly I don’t even know where all this fluffy stuff came from but it’s here and it’s cute...so give it a chance...please and thanks. This is my first fic so I hope you all like it- comments and kudos are appreciated but not expected. Enjoy!

_**one** _

* _knock knock knock_ *

“Tobin, get up!” Alex’s raspy voice echoed through the door and into the main part of the hotel room. Groaning, Tobin rolled over and tried to ignore her friend’s insistent knocking. As she stretched her arms, they brushed across something. No _someone_.

“Oh shit!” She mumbled to herself.

The brunette shot up a bit too hastily considering how much they’d all had to drink last night and immediately started to wake the sleeping figure beside her. “Babe!” She whispered, slightly shaking the beautiful girl curled into her side . All she received in response was a little snore, which on any other morning she would find adorable but today, with her best friend assaulting her hotel room door, it was really not the answer she was looking for. Pressing a few feather light kisses on her bare shoulder, Tobin tried again; “Chris, Christen! You need to get up!”

“Tobs, why are you up so early? Go back to sleep.” Christen yawned as she tried to burrow her face further into the sheets where her girlfriend was lying a moment ago. Finding that Tobin wasn’t there any more, the dark haired woman rubbed her eyes as she slowly began to sit up, leaving the crisp white sheets to pool around her toned stomach muscles. “Baby? What’s going on? Why are you throwing clothes at me?” She managed to ask before a pair of jeans hit her square in the face

“Sorry! I hate to rush you but you have to get out, like now.” She whisper-yelled whilst tugging on a pair of team sweatpants. She was met with a look of confusion and somewhat amusement from her girlfriend who still made no move.

“Wow. Good morning to you too, honey!” Christen huffed sarcastically.

“Sorry babe,” Tobin rushed over to peck her unimpressed girlfriend on the lips. Just as they were about to get carried away (again), a series of loud knocks came from behind the door.

”You promised me coffee this morning and if you don’t get up in the next 5 minutes I will kick this door down!” Screamed the voice way too loudly for 8am. The two girls looked at each other in total panic, before Christen sprinted to hide in the bathroom and Tobin threw on a T-shirt.

They both knew what would happen if Alex found them laying in bed together. It’s not like they were ashamed of their relationship, far from it in all honesty. Yes, they loved each other but they had only been officially together for four months even if their pining had lasted much longer. As supportive as their teammates were of Ali and Ashlyn’s relationship, the two forwards were still being very precautious when it came to theirs. They just didn’t want any outside influences to affect their budding romance. So for the time being, they’d decide to keep their relationship a secret.

“Tobin I swear to God, I wi-“ Alex’s ranting was cut short by Tobin throwing the door open. Alex was leaning against the door frame in her team sweats, hair and make-up pristine as ever and seemingly much less hung over than the woman on the other side of the door. “What the hell took you so long? I’ve been waiting here for 13 minutes?” Looking up from her watch, the striker groaned at Tobin’s bed head and crumpled clothing. “You’re not even dressed?! What’s wrong with you this morning?”

“I’m really sorry, Al. I completely forgot I agreed to get coffee with you this morning. Let me get myself cleaned up a bit and I’ll meet you in the lobby in 5.” Tobin suggested distractedly.

“Ugh fine but can I use your bathroom first since you made me wait out here soooo long?”

“NO! No! You can’t go in there!!” Tobin shouted.

“What? Why? Is there someone in there?” Alex said, trying to look past her friend’s shoulder and barge into the room.

“No! Why would anyone be here? It’s just that the... umm… toilet’s blocked! Yeah, I… umm… dropped a sock down there last night and I haven’t managed to get maintenance here yet. Sorry!” Tobin rushed to say.

“A sock? When you said it was blocked I assumed you’d thrown up in there. I mean you were pretty wasted last night. How did you get a sock in there?” Alex’s usually bright and piercing blue eyes now showed how completely unconvinced she was.

“Yeah that would’ve made more sense” Tobin mumbled, “But as you said, I was pretty wasted so you know how that goes! Anyways see you in a minute. Bye, Al!” Alex stood flabbergasted as her friend’s door slammed shut in front of her face. Shaking her head at her fellow forward’s strange behaviour, she made her way down to the lobby.

As soon as the door shut, Christen wandered out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of Tobin’s shorts and a sweatshirt she would swear was hers, chuckling to herself at the conversation she’d just overheard.

“A sock? Really Tobin?” She laughed.

“I panicked okay? That was a really close call and I would really appreciate a thank you kiss for my quick thinking instead of these insults” Tobin pouted. Fortunately for her, Christen was never able to deny her girlfriend’s request when she had that cute pout on her lips. It would be like kicking a sad puppy. After getting what she wanted, Tobin put some clothes on and headed out the door, throwing an ‘I love you’ over her shoulder as she went.

~

The cafe Alex had chosen was surprisingly quiet and the two gladly took the opportunity to sit down and talk without being bothered by fans. After ordering their coffees, they settled into a cozy booth at the back of the cafe and Tobin began to zone out as Alex chatted her ear off about some new vegan recipes her friends had found recently. It was when she started talking about the night before that Tobin’s attention was grabbed so suddenly she nearly spat out her drink.

“Someone on the team took someone back to their room last night” Alex said nonchalantly.

“Wha-what? How do you know? I mean... do you know who?” Tobin was desperately trying to keep her voice level so as not to raise suspicion from her friend. It seemed to work because Alex kept sipping her coffee as if what she’d just revealed was the most normal thing ever. Either that or she was just so wrapped up in her own story, she didn’t notice Tobin’s stuttering.

“Well I went back to the hotel early last night to call Serv and all I could hear was giggling and a door slamming and I’m sure you can guess what else!” She laughed, thinking back to what she’d heard. Tobin scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously to herself.

“You have no idea”

***

**_two_ **

The moonlight seeped through the gaps in the curtains as Christen sat on her couch at her Utah apartment. She was in the middle of reading a book when Tobin had called. It was a month since the close call they’d had with Alex whilst at camp. Since then they’d vowed to keep things professional at work which they’d discovered was much easier said than done. Now though, they were back with their club teams for the season which meant weeks apart without each other and phone calls instead of dates. It was tough but they were learning and they were determined that their love would beat any distance enforced by their careers. They’d worked too hard and waited too long to let something like this get between them.

They missed each other so much that they’d both seriously considered quitting their jobs and running away together before realising that the idea was not a very practical or explainable one. Missing each other so much never came from negative feelings. Never from a place of doubt that they wouldn’t last long distance or worry that the other would cheat. They missed each other most because of the little things. Mornings spent eating breakfast in bed, evenings spent with arms wrapped around each other as they watched the sunset, nights spent tangled in sheets and each other. The little things that as hard as they tried, they could never have over the phone.

The days went by relatively quickly; filled with training or media obligations that left little time to wallow. The nights; well, they were a different story. The bed was cold and lonely without someone to snuggle with. The room was too quiet without the heavy breathing of the one they loved beside them. Everything was just that much harder at night. Somehow, no matter the situation, they constantly found themselves looking for the one person they wanted to see which happened to be the one person they knew they wouldn’t.

When a match was lost, that was the hardest time. For Christen, she would beat herself up for a few hours but then she’d find her peace through meditation or a quick phone call to her girlfriend. But when Tobin lost, she got angry and all she wanted was to cuddle up to the woman she loved and ignore the rest of the world for the night which is the one thing Christen couldn’t do over the phone.

You’d think that after a win they’d both be in great spirits but in truth, no win was really worth it if they couldn’t share it with each other. Which is how Christen found herself on FaceTime with Tobin after the Thorns game despite the fact that she should be out celebrating her own team’s win.

 _“But baaaabe! They made fun of me!”_ Tobin whined through her phone screen. All Christen could do was laugh at her childlike complaint. _“I’m not boring! Why would they think that?”_

“Well you are at home, alone, talking to me instead of out celebrating with the rest of the team,” Christen quipped. The inevitable pout that emerged on Tobin’s face made Christen’s heart both break and fill at the same time. _‘God I wish I could kiss that stupid pout off her’_ she thought before remembering that she had to be the positive one when it came to the distance because every time she’s told Tobin how much she misses her, she somehow ends up on the first flight out to Utah and Christen knows she really can’t do that this week. So instead she adds, “but it’s okay because I did the same so I guess we can be boring together!” The wide grin that appears on Tobin’s face is enough to relieve any sad thoughts the Royals player had a moment ago. They both spent what felt like minutes just staring at each other through their phones with dopey smiles on their faces until Tobin broke the silence between them.

 _“I’m not home by the way”_ she said, her tone serious but the smile never leaving her lips. Christen’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion whilst she waited for her girlfriend to elaborate since she was quite clearly sitting at home on her bed. _“I mean I’m at my apartment but I’m not at home because you’re my home”_ she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Christen’s heart nearly exploded with love for the other woman and she could already feel herself getting emotional. It seemed so unfair to them that the person they considered home was so far away but for now, it was just another obstacle they’d have to overcome.

“God, you’re so sappy.” She whispered with a teary laugh. If it was possible, Tobin’s grin got even bigger but soon turned cocky when she said:

_“Yeah, I am. But that’s why you love me”_

At that exact moment, Christen’s roommate Rachel Corsie, stumbled through the door just in time to hear what Tobin said.

“Who ‘ya speaking to Pressy?!” The Scottish woman shouted. Christen scrambled to think of an explanation and quickly hung up the phone with a hushed ‘love you bye’. “You love ‘em hey?” Corsie added with a smirk and a wink. Christen had to try really hard to contain a smirk of her own when she said:

“You have no idea”

***

**_three_ **

“Babe, chill out! She’ll just think we arrived at the same time. She won’t know we were together all day.” Tobin tried to reason as they made their way up the path to the house. Allie had rented a beach house for a big New Year’s Eve party she was throwing for the whole team and their families. She said it was just something fun she wanted to do but everyone knew she was only having this party because she didn’t want to be alone whilst her husband, Bati, was away.

“Fine. But we can’t be around each other the rest of the night or we’ll raise suspicion. That and I can’t trust you not to get handsy after you’ve had a drink.” Christen said, rolling her eyes.

“It’s not my fault my girlfriend is the most beautiful woman in the whole world!” Tobin defended as the other woman tried to contain her blush. Christen was wearing a short, fitted, strapless black dress with sleeves that hugged her figure perfectly. How was Tobin meant to keep herself in check when her girlfriend looked like _that_? She did have a point though; if they wanted to keep this relationship a secret, it was best that Tobin was away from any temptation. “Ugh fine. I’ll leave you alone the rest of the night but at midnight meet me outside so we can have our New Years kiss!” She added with a proud smile. Christen shook her head in amusement but agreed nonetheless.

As soon as they opened the front door, they were bombarded with tipsy teammates and loud music. The walls were covered in banners and streamers and there were tables filled with alcohol. Cheers could be heard from the backyard where Kelley was no doubt playing some drinking game. They both laughed at the frat-party-like gathering their friend had organised despite the fact that most of them left college years ago. The two women were immediately dragged into conversations in opposite directions and nobody seemed to notice they’d arrived together.

The night went by relatively quickly, filled with laughter and dancing. The women stuck to their plan and didn’t socialize with each other. Tobin couldn’t help but sneak some glances at Christen every now and then, something that definitely didn’t go unnoticed by her girlfriend. Over the past few months, Christen had developed an ability to feel when her girlfriend’s eyes are on her (which happens to be most of the time). Despite the subtle stares and lingering touches anytime they passed each other, they both managed to keep their distance until the countdown to midnight.

The deck was thankfully empty since everyone was inside counting down meaning nobody noticed the two girls sneaking out the back door. Tobin wrapped her leather jacket around the younger girl’s shoulders when they stepped outside into the bitter cold of the winter. Green eyes met brown as their hands wrapped around each other, finally able to be close after a night of distance. They held each other as close as possible when the clock struck midnight.

“Happy New Year, baby!” Tobin whispered, leaning her forehead against Christen’s. Their lips were barely an inch apart when a yell followed by a loud crash startled them apart. They turned around to see Allie lying on the floor, blood dripping from her arm.

“Oh my God! Are you okay?” Christen said, rushing to help her friend to her feet. When Allie started to sway, the other women quickly sat her down in a chair around the corner.

“Yeah I’m fine. Oh wow, that’s a lot of blood! What did I do?” Allie panicked.

“It looks like you cut your arm on a loose nail from the deck. You’re gonna have to go to the hospital to get a shot so it doesn’t get infected. Why were you rushing out here anyways?” Tobin said to her friend as she reached for her car keys.

“I was looking for you, Harry! I couldn't find Bati for my New Years kiss!” Allie slurred. Christen had to stifle a laugh as she led her friend to the car.

“Bati’s away at the moment, remember? That’s why you had this party in the first place! Come on, you and Tobs have had quite a few drinks so I’ll drive. Just try not to bleed too much on my car.” Christen explained as she shoved the other two into the back seat.

~

The ER was packed when they got there and they all internally groaned knowing they’d be here for hours before being seen. Filling out the medical forms was a challenge for Christen since Allie was too drunk to answer and Tobin wasn’t much use when it came to remembering stuff like that. They spent hours in the waiting room with the other two women using Christen’s shoulders as pillows. She was so relieved when the nurse finally called them in.

As she waited for a doctor to come and stitch up her arm, Allie decided to take the opportunity to apologise.

“I really am sorry, guys. I just really wanted my New Years kiss and I guess I just slipped.”

“Don’t worry about it, Har. As long as you’re okay, we don’t mind staying here with you.” Tobin assured her.

“Speak for yourself. You haven’t had to deal with your drunk asses snoring all over you for the past three hours!” Christen snorted. At least the others had the decency to look slightly embarrassed even if she was only joking.

The doctor finally came and they were all allowed to leave after Allie got her shot and stitches.

“So what about you, Pressy? You find anyone to kiss at midnight?” Allie asked suggestively as they made their way back to the car. Christen barely had time to think of an answer before Tobin laughed and responded for her.

“You have no idea”

***

_**four** _

“That was…” Christen trailed off as she tried to catch her breath.

“Yeah” Tobin said as she crawled her way back up the bed and lay on her back. Christen rested her head on the older woman’s chest and hummed contentedly as she listened to the rise and fall of her breathing. She wiped a small bead of sweat from her forehead as Tobin lazily rubbed circles across her back.

“I still can’t believe you’re here. When you said there was a surprise waiting for me when I got back, I thought you’d sent me flowers or something.” Christen laughed. She could feel the grin on Tobin’s face when she pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Well I did bring you flowers so you were half right. But I can always go back to Portland if you and the flowers want some alone time” Tobin joked as she started to lift herself off the bed only to be pulled back down by her girlfriend’s arms tightly wound around her waist. “Baby, I’m only kidding. But I do have to get up because I’m starving.”

“Really? You just ate” Christen smirked as she untangled their legs and looked up at her favourite pair or brown eyes. The look of amusement and total love on Tobin’s face made it impossible for Christen to do anything but kiss her again. It started slow and calm but soon it was getting deeper as they both tried to convey all the passion and adoration they had for each other. Christen was slowly kissing her way down the rigid abs beneath her when Tobin’s grumbling stomach interrupted them again. With a final kiss and a huff, Christen stood from the bed and started to put her underwear and a T-shirt on. “Fine but you have to put some clothes on or I’m never gonna be able to concentrate on food” she said, throwing Tobin’s supreme boxers and a sports bra at her.

Tobin grinned cheekily but cooperated and the two wandered into the kitchen hand in hand to get some snacks. Christen opened the refrigerator before remembering she hadn’t been to the store this week. As she opened the cupboards, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. “It doesn’t look like there’s much here, does it?” She said as Tobin nodded and rested her chin on her shoulder.

After Tobin successfully distracted her girlfriend for more than a few minutes, they settled on passing a box of cereal back and forth as they relaxed on the couch, a random game on in the background. Christen looked up from her cereal box and took in the sight in front of her. She would never get used to the sight of her girlfriend in nothing but boxer shorts and a sports bra, hair unbrushed and muscles on display. The way her brown eyes seemed golden in the lighting of the room. The way her sharp jawline clenched as she threw some cereal in her mouth. The way her smile seemed so relaxed and peaceful, like nothing in the world could disturb it. It was one thing to observe her features from a distance like she’d done for so long but now, sitting across from each other in her living room in Utah, everything just seemed right. They could both see each other doing this for the rest of their lives.

Christen’s feet were now in her girlfriend’s lap and something about the way she distractedly rubbed her feet like it was a natural instinct, made the younger girl giggle with happiness.

“What? Why are you laughing?” Tobin asked, pulling her attention away from the game. Christen just kept smiling widely and shrugged.

“Nothing. I just really love you” she said. Tobin smiled that famous grin and pulled at Christen’s ankles to bring her closer. She kept laughing as she slid further down the leather couch and Tobin hovered above her, her body lying between her legs. Christen hooked her legs behind her back as she pulled the other woman in for a long kiss.

“I really love you too” Tobin mumbled against her lips when they finally pulled away for a breath. Hands were in each other’s hair and pulling at the small amount of clothing that still remained when the intercom buzzed through the apartment. “Why do people keep interrupting us?!” Tobin complained as she sat back on her knees to let Christen answer the door.

“Hello?”

“Hey Pressy! Ready for our movie night?” _Oh shit_. Christen had completely forgotten about her plans with Kelley the second she got back to her apartment and saw Tobin.

“Kelley! Kelley’s here and will be entering the apartment in just a minute!” Christen shouted loud enough for Tobin to hear on the couch. Thankfully she took the hint and ran to Christen’s bedroom to hide.

“Umm yeah? Why are you speaking so weird?” Kelley asked. “Are you gonna let me into said apartment then?” She added.

“Right, yeah of course!” Christen buzzed her friend in and went to the door to wait for her, throwing a pair of sweatpants on on the way. Kelley walked into the apartment, hands filled with bags of popcorn and beers. “Hey Kel!” Christen greeted her as she sat down on the couch and opened Netflix. Kelley grumbled as she sat down and handed a beer to her teammate. “Everything okay?”

“I was on the phone with my girlfriend back at my place and well, we haven’t seen each other in ages so, needs must and that,” Kelley huffed.

“Ew, Kel! I don’t wanna hear about you getting it on with your girl over the phone!” Christen said, shoving her friend’s arm. Kelley just ignored her and carried on with her rant.

“Anyways, so we were just getting to the good part and my stupid roommate came home! Do you know what it’s like to have someone interrupt your sexy times with your girlfriend all the time?” Christen could only laugh and say:

“You have no idea”

***

_**one** _

**Tobin <3:** _Mal’s gone out with her friends so I have the room to myself ;)_

 **Chris <3:** _On my way xx_

Tobin smiled happily at herself as she put her phone down. Not a minute later there was a soft knock at the door. Tobin jumped off the bed excitedly and opened the door expecting to see her favourite emerald eyed girl. But instead she was met with a loud group of girls consisting of Mal, Sonny, Lindsey, Rose and Sam. Tobin sighed as she moved out of the way, allowing the group into the room. They were all too preoccupied with some story Sonny was saying to notice the annoyed expression on Tobin’s face.

“I thought you were all going to get ice cream?” Tobin huffed.

“Yeah we were but then we ran into Dawn on the way down and she was not very happy that we were leaving the hotel let alone to get ice cream so we decided to come back here instead.” Mal said, doing a terrible job of imitating Dawn’s voice. Tobin sat at the edge of the bed and waited until there was another knock at the door. Lindsey opened it and in came Christen with a cheerful smile that soon disappeared when she took in the sight of the room.

Sonny and Mal were doing some kind of strange dance, Sam was screaming the words to ‘Truth Hurts’ by Lizzo, Rose was busy showing photos of her dog to Lindsey and in the corner, looking slightly terrified, was Tobin. She was wearing an old pair of shorts and a baggy T-shirt which shouldn’t look good but it was Tobin, so of course it did. Christen had to laugh at the sight of her girlfriend staring blankly at the mayhem in front of her.

“Hey!” Christen shouted to her over the blaring music, “I thought you had the room to yourself”

”So did I” Tobin muttered with a scowl which soon softened into a small grin when she looked into her girl’s eyes. “Wanna go for a walk?”

“Good idea”

They both rushed out of the room and outside the hotel. They decided to walk around the grounds as the girls had made it clear that Dawn didn’t want them to go far before dinner and eventually they found a bench to sit on.

“I think we should talk.” Christen said seriously.

“Please don’t break up with me! Whatever I did I can make it better, I promise. Just don’t break up with me!” Tobin rushed out, her eyes full of fear.

“What? No! I’m not breaking up with you! Why would I do that?” Christen answered quickly, reaching to hold Tobin’s hand.

“I don’t know, you said we should talk and I panicked! I thought you’d finally realised that you’re way too good for me or something.” She mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Christen looked around her to check they were alone before giving Tobin a chaste kiss.

“First, I would never break up with you! And second, there is no way I’m too good for you! You’re sweet and funny and smart and talented and caring and I’m so madly in love with you!” Christen said reassuringly. “Which is what I _actually_ wanted to speak to you about”

“You wanted to speak about all the good things about me?” Tobin smirked. Christen slapped her arm playfully.

“No, you dork! I wanted to say that I love you so much and we both know that this is forever so… I wanna tell the team about us.” Christen looked up from where she’d been playing with Tobin’s hands when she didn’t get a response and saw her girlfriend with a teary eyed smile on her face.

“Really? I didn’t think you were ready for that yet but if you want them to know then let’s do it!” Tobin grinned. Christen just nodded again before pulling Tobin in by the hem of her shirt and kissing her soundly.

“I love you so much and I can’t wait for everyone to know it!” Christen exclaimed quietly.

“Can we do it at dinner tonight? I don’t know if I can wait any longer” Tobin asked hopefully.

“Tonight it is!” Christen agreed with a huge grin as they made their way back into the hotel.

~

As soon as the couple sat down at their table, Christen’s hands started to shake. She hadn’t even noticed until Tobin grabbed her hands under the table and intertwined their fingers, her thumb rubbing across her knuckles soothingly.

“We don’t have to do this yet if you’re not ready, you know.” Tobin whispered as the others were distracted with their food.

“No, I am ready, I promise. I’m just a bit nervous about all the attention that’s gonna be on us in a few minutes.” Christen said honestly. Tobin squeezed her hand again and went back to her food with a big smile on her face.

Tonight turned out to be the perfect night to tell the team. They didn’t have another game until next week so they wouldn’t be a distraction for anyone by the time it got to playing. The coaching staff weren’t there so it was just the 23 best friends, something they were both very grateful for. They’d decided that they’d start by telling their teammates and friends and wait a few more months before telling the coaches. Their families already knew and they were very supportive, even spending time together over the holidays so the couple wouldn’t have to be apart for the whole break. The public had been speculating about romances on the team for years so it wasn’t a surprise when the fans caught wind of how much time they’d been spending together but they’d have to wait a few more years for any confirmation. For now, they focused on telling the ones closest to them.

After everyone had finished their desserts, there seemed to be a lull in the conversation so Tobin nudged her girlfriend’s leg and nodded to signal that now was the best time to spill the beans.

Christen coughed nervously before speaking up. “Umm guys! Can I get everyone’s attention please?” She called across the room. 23 pairs of eyes were on her as her heart beat faster by the second but only one pair settled her nerves. Tobin’s calm demeanour was always infectious to her which always came in handy considering Christen’s anxious personality. Seeing her girlfriend’s uncomfortableness, Tobin stood up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Chris and I just wanted to let you guys know that we’re a couple and we’re really happy together. So yeah” She announced proudly. They both looked around the room and everyone was dead silent until finally a chorus of ‘about time you told us’ and ‘yeah we know’ and ‘obviously’ came from the rest of the team. The couple looked at each other in disbelief at the fact that their teammates were completely unfazed by their announcement and had all gone back to their own conversations.

“WHAT?! You guys are together? How didn’t I know this?!” Sam shouted at them from the other side of the room.

“You’re literally the only one who didn’t know, Sammy” Alex laughed as Sam went back to her seat with a confused expression. Tobin and Christen were still standing at their table, mouths agape.

“What do you mean everyone knew?” Tobin asked when she’d finally found her ability to speak again. “We were really careful and sneaky!” Everyone in the room chuckled as if that was the funniest thing they’d ever heard.

“Umm yeah, no you weren’t. Literally everyone, but Sammy apparently, has caught you at some point in the last few months. It’s cute that you think we didn’t notice the heart eyes though.” Pinoe said with a smirk.

“Yeah it was really annoying watching you drool all over each other all the time” Allie added. The couple still stood absolutely dumbfounded.

“Wait so how many times have you caught us together?” Christen asked worriedly. The whole room laughed again before they all said at once:

“You have no idea”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that! Hope you all liked it! I’m considering writing a follow up to this from the other players’ perspective so let me know if you’d like to see that. Please leave me any comments but try to be nice (my ego’s bruised enough). I’m hoping to write some more fics soon so suggestions/ prompts are much appreciated! Until next time...


End file.
